www.nevergetoveryou.com
by Artemis-chan of Redwing
Summary: Songfic to by Prozzäk. Ron has an Internet friendship, but it doesn't quite go as planned.
1. E-mailing

www.nevergetoveryou.com

A/N: Well, here's number 2!! Again, song by Prozzäk, characters by Rowling, and I own nothing, except maybe the idea. Another Ron/Hermione story for y'all, especially those hopeless romantics. ^_~

Ron Weasley, at 21 years old, was rather content with his life. He lived with one of his best friends, none other than _the_ Harry Potter, in a modest apartment that was furnished with a pleasing mixture of Muggle and wizard conveniences. Ron had, over time, come to understand the Muggle devices that Harry insisted on keeping. One of those things was a computer, complete with cable Internet hookup.

__

www.

www.

I got your e-mail

Disgruntled female

Every detail

Before my eyes

Ron's e-mail account was hardly ever used, but it was there nonetheless. So it came as a bit of a surprise for him to receive an e-mail from a total stranger named UnluckyGurl. She had written to him because she found his name on a mailing list and thought he "sounded like someone who would listen to a girl's problems." So she sent him, over the course of about 2 weeks, quite a bit of information about herself, leaving out just enough so that Ron would never know who it was.

__

So I responded

I think we bonded

We corresponded

And watched the sunrise

She certainly seemed nice enough. Ron mailed her back and began to tell her some of his problems. They created a kind of Internet friendship that was really just a lot of venting and laughing.

__

Then you came through the screen and you taught me the meaning of happiness

And the words that you write came and filled up my night with your tenderness

She helped him through some tough dilemmas, things he would normally have gone to Hermione about, except that they weren't on speaking terms because of a stupid fight.

__

And if you're ever so inclined

Here's where you can find me

www. I won't believe it

www. Until I read it

My heart is tied up in a knot

You know it's true

www.nevergetoveryou

__

You made it clear to me

Described your fear to me

Of getting near to me

And risking our friendship

The problem between UnluckyGurl and LoneliBoy began when Ron asked if he could meet her in person. Gurl's reaction was an immediate and vehement "NO!!!" She was, she explained, afraid of getting too close to him and liking him in _that_ way, that it would be a repeat of what had happened with one of her best guy-friends.

__

I stayed up all night

Construction website

Just click on our fight

And watch me crying

Ron was angry, and took out his feelings by building a website about their relationship, with a special section for the fight. It took him most of two nights to finish.

__

'Cause you said you were scared and should probably stick to the Internet

And it hurts because deep down inside I believe we are more than friends

So if you ever change your mind

Here's where you can find me

It had a very simple URL…

__

www. I won't believe it

www. Until I read it

My heart is tied up in a knot

You know it's true

www.nevergetoveryou

__

Regarding the way we are together

Regarding the way we both should be

Regardless of time or space or weather

A part of you lives inside of me

The worst part of the fight was that Ron actually felt something for Gurl, and he was pretty sure she felt the same way. So he mailed her the web address…

__

So if you ever change your mind

Know where you can find me

www. I won't believe it

www. Until I read it

My heart is tied up in a knot

You know it's true

www.nevergetoveryou

Hermione Granger, 21-year-old witch, quickly logged on to the Internet and checked her e-mail. Another letter from LoneliBoy, but all this one said was…

__

www.nevergetoveryou


	2. www.nevergetoveryou.com

www.nevergetoveryou.com

A/N:  Well, a bunch of you asked for a continuation, so here it is.  No song this time, just story, though there will be references to the website.  All Characters belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling.  I own nothing except the idea, and I can't even be sure that that is original.  As has been stated before, I spend money an Anime and as such do not have any. ^_^;;

It had been nearly a week after LoneliBoy had last e-mailed her that Hermione even thought of talking to Ron again.  She had been avoiding him for a while now, because he evoked feelings in her that she didn't want to think about having, much less for one of her best friends.

That was the problem.  Hermione had had feelings for Ron ever since third year, when he had been hurt in the Shrieking Shack.  It had been nice when Viktor Krum had been really nice to her and seen her as a girl and not one of the guys.  But it wasn't Viktor who she wanted to see her as a girl.

Now, Hermoine only saw Ron on occasion, like Harry's birthday or Ministry meetings.  And just a few weeks ago, they had gotten into a rather large argument about something really stupid, and weren't currently speaking to each other.  Her emotions, however, just weren't ready to deal with the dual blows from Ron and Boy.  She hadn't gone to the website that Boy had sent her, but kept it book marked, just in case.

After many hours of contemplation, she decided that the best way to approach him was to apologize.  As such, her plan was put into action at the next Ministry meeting.

Hermione saw Ron approaching out of the corner of her eye and mentally prepared herself.  Ron looked a bit perturbed, as if he were upset about something.  She turned to him and sent him a tentative smile.

"Hi Ron."  He grunted in reply.  Hermione took that as incentive to continue.  "Look, Ron, I just want to say I'm sorry for the fight, and that I'd like to be friends with you again.  If that's okay with you, that is."  Ron looked at her with an almost grateful expression on his face.

"Thanks, 'Mione.  How about we talk over lunch after this meeting?"  His smile was warm, and she could do anything but accept.

************************

Lunch had gone well, and now the two young people had made their way back to Hermione's apartment.  Ron had been here before, but 'Mione had recently moved some things, and he caught the addition of a new computer in the corner of the main room.  He asked her about it.

"That?  I just use it for contacting my Muggle friends and venting my feelings to complete strangers."  Ron looked at her incredulously.

"You're kidding me.  Complete strangers?"  'Mione nodded her head as she set about making tea for them.

"Nope.  I practically told this guy my life story.  He was real nice and understanding about it, too."  Ron tried his hardest not to look interested.

"So, what happened?"  He was in actuality extremely curious.

"Nothing.  We got in a fight because he wanted to see me face to face, and I didn't want to.  That's it."  Hermione was refusing to look him in the eye, and Ron thought he saw her blushing a bit.

"You sure?"  Hermione looked hesitant to answer.

"Well, other than the website he e-mailed me after the fight, nothing."

Ron's mind was racing.  Could it be possible that _Hermione_ was UnluckyGurl?  _That_ would be ironic.  He tried to be casual.

"Could I see that site?"  Hermione studied him for a moment, and then nodded affirmative.  A few minutes later, she was logging onto the Net and clicking the book-marked site.  Ron caught the URL over her shoulder.  www.nevergetoveryou.com.  

The site was just as he had laid it out over a week ago.  If 'Mione had the address, the that meant…

"Did you mean what you said about falling for your best friend?"  He asked the question so quietly, she wasn't even sure she had heard anything.  She turned towards Ron slowly.

"What?"  Ron looked at her intensely.

"You're UnluckyGurl, aren't you?  Did you mean what you said about falling for your best guy-friend?"  Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart tripled in speed.

"How do you know about that?"  He looked at her slyly.

"Let's just say that I was half of the 2 parties involved."  Hermione started at him incredulously.

  Hermione started at him incredulously.

"_You're_ LoneliBoy?!?"  Ron moved closer to her until he was within kissing distance.

"I never did get over you."  With those words, his lips covered hers as they shared their first kiss.

~owari ^_~


End file.
